The Dangers of Romantic Getaways
by TheBoy1004
Summary: Lily reluctantly gives into James' pleas to go out with him. Over the summer, the two go to Thessaloniki, Greece. Little do they know that on June 20, something big is coming...


**A/N:Prompts used are "Choose it or lose it" and blushing. TheBoy1004, Beater 1 for Tutshill Tornadoes.**

"NO, POTTER, I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU! ESPECIALLY NOT OVER THE SUMMER!"

Lily Evans was a seventeen year old girl, and she continuously refused going out with James Potter. He was persistent, and continued asking her out. This was the fifth time James asked her today, and it was only 9 in the morning.

"But Lily, it's the last year at Hogwarts, then you'll go your way and I'll go mine." James whined.

Lily sighed, amused. "But you'll probably stalk me and find out what job I'll be doing-"

"AUROR ALL THE WAY!"

Lily became red in the face. "The Minister will never accept you!"

"Please go out on one date over the summer, I have a great idea about what we could do. Please give me one week of your time. Choose it or lose it."

Lily sighed again. "Fine, but I'll have to ask my parents."

James looked like he might faint. "YES! LILY EVANS, WE ARE GOING TO THESSALONIKI!"

"And where the hell is that, Potter?"

"GREECE! ARE WE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN TOGETHER!"

Lily walked off, leaving James to his own perverted thoughts. She wondered what James would have in mind, but there was a chance that she wouldn't go.

Lily dipped her quill in ink, wondering what to write. She realized that she should just go home and ask then. Lily left the common room…only to run into James.

"Hey Lily, ar-"

"Potter, could we postpone this vacation by one week, so I could ask my parents? I'll owl you with their decision."

James sighed. "Alright."

Lily turned around, crossing her fingers that her parents would say no.

"Of course you can go to Greece, Lily." said Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans nodded his approval.

"Ok, thanks, mum." Lily replied. She wasn't sure about going to Greece with James. She had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

James was at the door with a rucksack and a sheepish grin. "Are you ready to go?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure."

"Have you passed you apparition test?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't matter, we're going to side-along apparate!"

James grabbed Lily and the two Apparated.

The two apparated into a random river. Lily was infuriated. James was looking like he was having the time of his life. The two dried off the muggle way, then made their way to a random hotel. James checked in and the two went to their hotel room. James broke the silence.

"What a fantastic room! What do you want to do first?"

Lily sighed and braced herself for one long week.

_**June 14, 1978**_

Lily was getting bored. Two days into their "romantic getaway" and nothing remotely exciting happened. James seemed excited, and Lily didn't exactly want to hurt his feelings in fear of being abandoned, so she pretended she was having fun two. The two didn't do much but tour the city. The way that James was asking Lily rapid fire questions made her blush, but she answered as if James already didn't know her likes and dislikes.

_**June 18, 1978**_

"Sirius would be proud."

Lily sniggered into her tea. James was also getting boring, but his random bursts of stupid statements were the source of entertainment. Lily began to realize that nothing bad would happen. Even if something did, she could apparate from trouble, leaving James behind.

_**June 19, 1978**_

"POTTER! I AM SO BORED! CAN WE DO SOMETHING? PLEASE?"

James appeared at the door, holding a silvery cloak. "I asked what you wanted to do, and you sighed in my face!"

Lily smiled. "Fine, I'll do what I want to do, and I won't tell you, but you'll have to follow me."

James did not smile back, but nodded, conveying that he would follow.

Lily took him to a random restaurant, then a movie theater that showed a boring documentary about Thessaloniki. James and Lily fell asleep, missing out on the fact that there are earthquake dangers in the area all the time. They only woke up when some obnoxious baby dumped his drink all over them while the mother laughed. Embarrassed, the "couple" left the theater and headed back to the hotel.

_**June 20, 1978**_

Lily shut off the TV, which was about to say that seismic activity was happening in the area. She turned to James, smiling.

"Potter, one more day left, then I no longer have to see your bloody face!"

James pouted. "I'm gonna do whatever you do after this..."

Suddenly, a violent shaking happened. Lily then regretted turning off the weather channel on the TV and falling asleep during the documentary when it was on tectonic activity. James began quivering with fear.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" James yelled out. He decided that the best thing to do was to run outside. Lily, being the good person she was, ran after him. James was panicking. There were several cracks in the surface. Lily turned around. The building was crumbling under stress. Lily screamed as the rubble came down. Then James swooped in and grabbed Lily. Unfortunately, James forgot to apparate and just ducked under the falling rubble. They hid behind a tree together. James dropped Lily and stated her in the eyes.

"Lily, if I save us from this earthquake, will you continue to date me?"

"Yes," Lily said, not really listening.

"Will you marry me?"

Lily blushed, but then realized that James needed to shut up. "Yes."

"BOO-YAH!"

James grabbed Lily again and began sprinting. Lily was beginning to get frustrated.

"APPARATE, YOU IDIOT, APPARATE!"

"TOO MANY MUGGLES!"

"FORGET THE BLOODY MUGGLES, SAVE OUR LI-"

Lily was cut off by a big splash. Her speech became gurgles. They reached a random lake and had fallen in. James then had the wonderful idea to apparate from the lake, back to Lily's home. For some reason, a bunch of Muggles were right there but nobody saw them. James walked Lily back to her home. This was the start of a big relationship.

_**Some random day in 1979**_

The two got married and Sirius was actually proud.

**THE END**

**A/N: Did you like it? Note that the dates are pretty important as the 1978 Thessaloniki Earthquake actually did happen on June 20th, 1978.**


End file.
